Feeling wrapped?
by florreco
Summary: Takes place around chapter 112. Toki's trying to study but he can't seem to concentrate. Heike uses one of his 'techniques' to make him focus. (with other words: bullying hard)
1. Chapter 1

Wow, at first I was really well-motivated to continue this story, so I could get a bit of relaxation after studying during the exam period. But somehow I lost track.

Since the Christmas holidays have started (and the 'apocalypse' is over) I decided to advance the story a little. It's not done yet, I'll publish the sequel asap!

Enjoy!

* * *

Heike watched him as Toki dozed off again. While he was reading his erotica in plain sight, holding his cup of tea, Toki sat there right in front of him, 'trying' to concentrate.  
In reality, the boy's mind was somewhere at Shibuya Mansion. Thinking about the thin wooden walls, training with Shibuya, Yuuki talking in his sleep, Prince's wonderful cooking… But suddenly his dreams got interrupted by Heike's voice.

"Toki,"

Heike was observing him through his book the entire time.

Toki wasn't writing. Instead, he held his ballpen in his mouth, holding it as it was one of those cigarettes he started to smoke again. He wasn't focused on his homework at all. Instead, he just stared at Heike's tea, with heterochromatic eyes that were filled with gloom.  
Just by seeing the sad blonde, Heike knew it was Shibuya mansion he was thinking about.

Toki's eyes dilated from surprise and switched from the tea to Heike's face.

Heike wasn't annoyed with Toki's lack of concentration, in the contrary, he pitied the blonde. They both missed Shibuya mansion all right, but for Toki it was harder to get over it, since _he _was the one who destroyed the house.

Toki understood Heike's message and tried to focus on his work again, but again: after a few minutes his mind has refused to coöperate.

Since Heike was the only one that Toki obeyed, he had developed his ways for keeping the boy under control. Right now he had to use one of his advanced techniques on him again, one he _knew_ Toki would hate, but it was for his own good.  
Light rays flew in the air.

"Huh… HEIKE? WHAT… HEY! LET ME GO, YOU PERV!"

The pen Toki kept in his mouth flew out, and his wrists were now stuck together by cause of Heike's light. Angry, Toki stood up.

"Get them off, you hentai!"

But untying the blonde was the last thing the sempai was going to do. Right now, he went a step further.

"Toki-kun, you realize that bad boys who never concentrate need to be punished?

"What… punished? Heike… HEY! STOP… IT…!"

Heike suddenly pushed Toki on the table side, and tied the boy up around his chest and arms, that made Toki's sweater and dress shirt lift a little and itch against his skin. The ropes that came out of Heike's fingers were bound so tight around Toki's body that soon enough they were starting to bruise his white skin.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

I'm not planning on making Heike and Toki go all the way in the sequel, just saying. Heike's just going to play with him until Toki promises he'll be good. (U-oh I'm spoiling too much). But I still have no idea how to... put it. If you know what I mean.

Please review (and perhaps if possible, help me gain more inspiration)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! It was a bit difficult in the beginning, but at some point I just got carried away and it couldn't get any easier :D

It turned out reaaaaaaally weird though.

Anyway: Enjoy!

**WARNING: BL (They won't go all the way but there will be BL!)**

* * *

Heike still gave him his cold yet amused expression while he found himself comfortable between Toki's legs. He pulled on the glowing ropes that were holding Toki's upper body upright. And like it was the most normal thing in the world, Heike held his erotica novel between the two, still open at the page where he started reading a few minutes ago. Toki could see the cover page, and to his horror he noticed that the busty girl in the uniform was sitting in the exact same position as he was right now.

"Don't you _dare_ trying your new bondage techniques on me, you sick bastard!" Toki shouted as he started to panic a little.

"Bondage, dear Toki-kun, is an important element in the art of all senses. You should consider this act as an honor."Heike said while looking at the blonde with piercing eyes.

Toki, scared the hell out of Heike's face, said with a voice as strong as he could: "This isn't an honor at all! Now let me go. These ropes are damn painful!"

Suddenly Heike pulled the blonde towards him and held his face close to his. Too close. Their lips nearly touched. But then Heike said with his typical perverted grin: "The pain is what makes the art of sensuality so artistic. And seeing you in pain is absolutely... beautiful."

Toki had no idea what Heike was trying to achieve with this. The ropes were cutting through his skin and Heike finds it 'artistic'? Has the hentai-sempai completely lost his mind?  
Before the boy could object Heike spoke again.

"Now, where was I? Oh… _The student, who was now suffering in pain, realized that objecting was the last she should have done. The teacher, who held her tight, gazed at her with an expression that was so angry, yet… filled with lust for his beautiful prey…"_

"What… seriously… Role playing…? Dammit Heike…."

But Heike continued.

"_Her face was flushed and tears were running down her face. Was it pain, or was it pleasure? Her body felt so hot, and she couldn't move… Suddenly, the teacher's hand softly slipped under the student's untidy hanging blouse, moving swiftly under the tight ropes that were bound around her untouched chest…"_

"Nngh…"Toki suddenly let out. Blushing, he looked away, avoiding eye contact with Heike.  
Heike was doing the exact same as described in the novel. The white-haired man's hand was completely buried under Toki's dress shirt, and the ropes were making red streams on the boy's white skin.

"Heike, stop it… ah!"

"_Suddenly, the female student felt the hand touching her nipples. She was so sensitive, and couldn't stop feeling so aroused…"_

"S-STOP!"

"_The girl started to plead: 'Please… stop, sensei…ah!'. Then the teacher replied: 'Only if you promise that you'll be a good girl.'_

"F…fine! I… I'll concentrate, 'kay?"

Heike stopped reading and looked at Toki… with a grin more perverted than the blonde would've ever imagined. Meanwhile The boy's white trampled vans had fallen of, and his naked chest was bared to the air.  
Heike continued... again, this time Heike had a hard time trying not to laugh.

_"The girl had to admit now that she was a her limit. Her womanhood was feeling more sensitive than usual. The teacher noticed that she was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, so he slid slowly... very slowly under the girl's already wet entrance and..."_

"STOOOOOOOP! I'LL BE GOOD, HEIKE-SEMPAI, I'LL BE GOOD!"

Heike couldn't believe that Toki just said that.

Toki was now lying on his back, and Heike was on top of him. Toki was completely flustered, feeling _really_ embarrassed about the situation. Who wouldn't be embarrassed?

"Promise that you'll be a very good boy."Heike whispered slowly in his ear.

"I already said that I'll concentrate, and... stuff!" Toki replied. The embarrassment was getting worse.

"_Promise..._"Heike said with a dark tone. His body was now lying completely on top of Toki, heating Toki's body even more. After Heike's attempt to get his hand on the bulge between Toki's legs, he now tightly held his thigh, preventing the boy from moving his leg. His arms that were tied around his wrists were high above his head. He had no other choice.

"Ugh… I'll promise… I'll be a _very good_ boy."

"Again_…'Heike-sempai, I'll promise'_..."_  
_

_"Heike-sempai...I'll promise I'll be a very good boy!"_

"Perfect!" Heike shouted all the sudden. Without any sign of warning he left his place above Toki and stood up. He pulled the boy up and suddenly released him of the glowing ropes on a whim. "You were amazing, Toki! You'd be a great actor!"

The ropes shot back in his fingers. The man closed his book with a clap and stared at Toki with his typical psycho smile.

"You were _very _convincing! As if you actually _wanted_ me to fondle you more down there! _Amazing,_ absolutely_ fabulous!_"

And Toki sat there, completely surprised, _so_ embarrassed about the situation that he had no idea what to say. "Wha… WHAT…?"

Heike walked out the room, and the boy noticed that the door wasn't even shut, it was open_ the entire time_.  
Quickly he pulled his shirt back down, that was still kept up by the earlier ropes (or more by Heike's doing). He looked around and saw that Heike spilled his tea as well, and a part of it even got drenched in Toki's hair. He likely didn't even notice the sound of the fallen porcelain because he had screamed so much.

…Then he snapped.

"HEIKE, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST _FUCKING_ PERVERT IN THE ENTIRE _FUCKING_ UNIVERSE! I'LL. _FUCKING_. KILL. YOU!"

Heike smiled and walked through the hallway as the boy continued his ranting.

**END**

* * *

**Moral of the story: Work hard or you'll get tied up by a super perverted weird Heike and stuff**

As you've just read, I didn't include any kissing, so sorry for those who expected more BL :D

Oh yes, I almost forgot to add: The "real" reason that Heike tied Toki up was to get his mind of Shibuya mansion, and to make Toki more worried about getting tied up, and all that...  
Of course if that were canon Toki would've been even likely traumatized, haha.

I hope you liked it!

Thank you very much for reading and please review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
